Random Moments in DestinyLand
by pokecrazy24
Summary: Some random things happen in Destiny's forest... home.. .place THAT I STILL NEED A NAME FOR. Anyway. A sort of parody I guess. Shouldn't be taken seriously at all, since it's mostly out of characterness, a bad OC, and general nonsense.
1. Adorable Adorableness

"Hey -hic- hey you..." A small drunken Oni said, tottering over to Destiny.  
>"Oh my gosh, Mirage, look, look, LOOK HOW CUTE." Destiny squealed.<br>"Hey hey you might think I'm cute but really...I'm the opposite of that!" Suika said, sounding more drunk than usual.  
>"Oooh my gosh soooo adorable. Mirage, get the camera!"<br>With that, Mirage floated off in search of the camera.  
>"Hey quit talking like I'm like an animal or something acknowledge the words I am speaking to you."<br>"I wanna hug her to death!"  
>"Screw you."<br>"Guahhh her voice is so cuuuute!"  
>"HEY. I'm -hic- not cute...DIE."<br>"Oh my gosh. So adorable. I think I'mma asplode."  
>"I'm gonna burn your house down."<br>"Mirage, hurry up with the camera!"  
>"I'll kill you in your sleep..."<p>

Mirage floated back into the room with a camera, which was immediately swiped from her hands by a very excited Destiny, who immediately began snapping pictures of a very pouty Suika.  
>"Awww, look at da widdle pouty faaaace~!"<br>"I'll snap you in half..."  
>Destiny then proceeded to reach forward and hug her.<br>"I'll gore you with my horns!"  
>"So. freakin'. adorable!" She squealed, before an idea popped into her head. "Oh my gosh, I have the BEST idea! Stay right here!"<p>

Destiny wandered out of the room, and returned just moments later with a Spinda costume in-hand.  
>"What is that?" Suika asked, worried.<br>"It's a Spinda costume, silly. See, I think it fits you, because when I first saw a Spinda I thought "Hey, that thing looks drunk." and I heard you're always drunk, so I figured..."  
>"Oh heck no, I ain't wearin' that!"<br>"Oh yes you are!"

A few minutes of arguing and pinning her down later, Suika was wearing a Spinda costume.  
>"Get. this. off. me." Suika demanded, extremely irritated.<br>"But you look so cuuuuute!"  
>"I'm gonna start destroying things if you don't take it off me.<br>"Oh well. It's completely worth it."  
>With that, Suika started punching the walls, creating massive holes in them.<br>"Oh my gawrsh so adorable." Suika kicked Destiny in the face.  
>"QUIT SAYING I'M ADORABLE, YOU IDIOT! GET THIS COSTUME OFF ME! AND STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M A COMMON HOUSE PET!"<br>"umad, bro?"  
>"...What?"<br>"I said...umad, bro?"  
>"You're an idiot."<br>"And umad, bro."  
>"And I'm out of here." Suika growled, ripping off a Spinda ear headband, throwing it to the ground and stomping out of the room.<p>

"...Sooo cuuuuteeeee!"


	2. The Lemons

"Suika, I've been thinking." Destiny said, a bored tone in her voice.  
>"About what?" Suika asked, a bit curious.<br>"When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade." Destiny replied, slightly less bored sounding.  
>"Make sake?" The little Oni asked, excited.<br>"No, I don't think that's possible. No, you make life take the lemons back. GET MAD." Destiny said, slightly more violently.  
>"Yeah!" Suika shouted, excited.<p>

Marisa began casually walking by, before Destiny jumped in front of her.  
>"I don't want your darn lemons! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE?" Destiny shouted, arms full of lemons that seemingly came out of nowhere, before beginning to chuck some of said lemons at Marisa.<br>"Yeah! Take the lemons!" Suika shouted again.  
>"Hey! Cut it out! What are you doing?" Marisa shouted, completely confused as to what Destiny was doing.<br>"YEAH!"  
>"Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons!"<br>"YEAH!"  
>"Who the heck is Cave Johnson?"<br>"Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons!" Destiny screamed, continuing to chuck lemons at Marisa.  
>"YEAH!"<br>"Man...?" Marisa asked, extremely confused by that last statement.  
>"I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that BURNS YOUR HOUSE DOWN."<br>"YEAH! Oh I love this woman! BURNS HER HOUSE DOWN! She says what we're all thinking!"  
>"Stop throwing lemons at me, ze!"<br>Destiny threw a few more lemons, then ran off with Suika, leaving an extremely baffled Marisa behind.

"What just happened...?"

**Poor Marisa...**

**Portal reference FTW.**

**So yeah I was showing this Tio and he lol'd so hard so I posted it on .**

**Originally this was the only one but then I wrote the one that's the first chapter now. I like this one better though...**

**Gonna write more.**

**Suika: YEAH!**


	3. Reimu's Misfortune

Destiny stared intently at a spoon, and began to smirk as it bent around, and the tip of the handle touched the tip of the wider end.  
>"How did you do that...?" Reimu asked, slightly puzzled.<br>"I'm psychic. I can do things like bend stuff, lift things up, etc. without even touching them. I can alter reality and destroy entire universes with a single thought, sometimes..." "So you're psychic. That means you can predict the future, right?" Reimu asked, seemingly completely ignoring the last thing Destiny said.  
>"Yes, but I don't like pre-"<br>"Tell me my fortune!" Reimu shouted, excited, cutting off Destiny.  
>"I really don't like predicting the future. I see things that are ba-"<br>"Please!" Reimu begged, once more interrupting Destiny.  
>"Fine." Destiny said, putting her hands to her head, making her eyes glow, pretending to look to the future to shut the annoying miko up.<br>"Yay."  
>"I predict in your future...NO SHRINE DONATIONS!" Destiny shouted, grinning evilly.<br>"W-what? Nooooooooooooo!" Reimu shouted, before passing out.  
>"That's not how you pass out, this is how you pass out!" Suika said, obviously drunk out of her mind as usual, proceeding to pass out just as Reimu did.<br>"...Well. That was...interesting." Destiny said, staring at the two unconscious humans...err, human and Oni.  
>Her attention was drawn to Suika, who didn't look like she would wake up for a while... <div> 


	4. Google Chrome

"Testing. One, two." Mirage said in a dull voice, sitting next to Destiny and Suika. "So, uh, really amazing thing. Destiny and I are on the web with Google Chrome." Mirage said, her voice still slightly dull.  
>"And it has HUGE ASPLOSION." Destiny said, in a comical Finnish accent.<br>"Exactly. It's like, couple of guys out there in the middle of no where can actually make-" "HUGE ASPLOSION." Destiny interrupted Mirage.  
>"Can actually get a game out there to hundreds of millions of fans. And uh, the numbers of downloads, it's a simple metric." Mirage said, flipping the slide on a TV-looking thing next to her to a percentage circle thing that I can't remember what it's called. "If you look at some of the numbers, uh..." Mirage said, trailing off as she switched slides to reveal a doodle on the circle of a Probopass' mustache, nose and several other features saying beneath it "PROBOPASS STINK."<br>"Mustache is funny." Destiny giggled.  
>Mirage cleared her throat. "And that's another actually, Chrome is a great platform for any developer, thanks to constant updates."<br>"Constant updates!" Suika yelled, excited and drunk as always.  
>There was a moment of silence before Mirage spoke again. "Chrome is a great platform thanks to Web TL." "Web TL!" Destiny shouted.<br>"Chrome has amazing framerate capabilities." "Framerate capabilities!" Destiny and Suika said simulataneously.  
>Mirage glared at the two.<br>"Are you angry, Mirage? You look angry." Destiny said, smirking.  
>Suddenly, the screen explodes into a Google Chrome logo, and the screen fades. <div> 


	5. Surprise

"Is it bad if I wanna rape Suika?" Destiny asked to her cat-ear wearing friend next to her.  
>"Well, maybe. But if anyone is gonna rape anyone, Suika is gonna rape you." Kaisune replied.<br>"Whaaaaat. How do you know that?" "She's a drunken loli stalker."  
>"She's not a stalker. She uh...well maybe she is. I'm not sure. But just because she stalks people doesn't mean she's gonna rape them. I mean, I don't have a problem with being raped by Suika..."<br>"I'm sure you don't."  
>"It's not like Oni are hormone-rampaged creatures who rape everything in sight."<br>"How do you know they're not?"  
>"Because they're not. I hope."<br>"Well, maybe Oni ARE hormone-rampaged creatures who rape everything in sight!"  
>"We're what now?" Suika said, popping out of seemingly nowhere.<br>"Oohhhaaaiiiii Suikaaa..." Destiny said, a little scared that she might have heard some of earlier in the conversation as well.  
>"Um...You're um...um. I don't know." Kaisune replied.<br>"Yeah, well...be quiet or I'll rape you." Suika smirked.  
>"Please do." Destiny replied.<br>"...No thanks. If I'm gonna rape someone, I'm gonna rape someone better looking than you."  
>"Whaaaaat. I'm totally sexy."<br>"Uh-huh. Sure you are."  
>"Well, this is an interesting conversation..." Kaisune said, laughing.<br>"We should have a sexy party!" Destiny shouted.  
>"...Iuejurkamaluy!" "I don't know what you just said, but yay!"<br>"I like how her speech just suddenly becomes so badly slurred like that, even though she was speaking perfectly before."  
>"Sexapary...!"<br>"Yes. Invite Yuugi. Sexy threeway please."  
>"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. nooooo..."<br>"Yes! Invite the Onicorn."  
>"I told you to stop calling me an Onicorn! Also, this conversation is very entertaining." Yuugi said, popping out of no where just as Suika did before.<br>"Okay, where do you guys keep coming from, seriously? I'm really confused." Destiny said, staring at the newest Oni to join the conversation.  
>"So uhhh if you guys are gonna have a threeway can I watch?" "Kaisune, stop being a perv. And no. It's not gonna happen." Suika said, her speech unslurred again.<br>"Yes it will. I just need to get you to drink more..." Destiny smirked, slightly mischevious tone in her voice.  
>"I don't think it's possible for her to drink more than she already does."<br>"Good point."  
>"Hey, hey, who's talking?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Kaisune, is it you...?"<br>"Nope."

"..."

"..."  
>"..."<p> 


	6. Youmu Doubts GLaDOS's Baking Capabilites

"Yuyuko, stop eating my phantom half!" An angry gray-haired girl yelled at a pink-haired girl covered in blue clothing.  
>"But I'm hungry, and your phantom half tastes like marshmellows! So delicious." Yuyuko whined in reply, still nibbling on Youmu's other half.<br>Yuyuko bit down on her own lip as Youmu yanked the phantom away from her. "You know, I'm fairly certain this counts as cannibilism." Youmu said, glaring at the ghost princess.  
>"So if your phantom tastes like marshmellows...Does that mean *I* taste like marshmellows?" Yuyuko said, excited, ready to bite down on herself.<br>"NO. Don't you dare bite yourself! You tried that last week, remember?"  
>"Oh...yeah..."<br>"I'll take you out for some cake."  
>"But Youmu...didn't you know...?" Destiny said, poofing out of no where.<br>"Know what?" Youmu asked, puzzled.  
>"That the cake is a lie!" Destiny said, a smile beginning to grow on her face.<br>"What? No! Not the cake! Anything but the cake!" Yuyuko said, dropping to her knees, close to a fit of tears.  
>"Ugh. I don't know what you're on about. Can I just go take Yuyuko out to get some cake?" Youmu said, slight irritation in her voice.<br>"But you can't take her to get cake if the cake is a lie!" "I don't even know what that means!"  
>"!" Yuyuko screamed, curled in a ball, bawling.<br>"It's okay, Yuyuko. Here's what we can do." Destiny smiled, pulling a paper out of her pocket. "We just follow this recipe to make a cake."  
>"Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm gonna get to eat CAKE! Yaaaaayyy!" Yuyuko cheered, jumping up and down in mid-air.<br>"This isn't gonna be good, is it?" Youmu asked, sighing.

A few minutes later, in a kitchen full of Pok mon, most of which very alive and cooking several things...

"Okay, the first thing on the recipe is one 18.25 ounce chocolate cake mix." Destiny said, pouring some cake mix into a thing. "Then, we add one can prepared coconut pecan frosting."  
>"Coconut pecan?" Youmu said, staring at Destiny curiously before being handed said frosting. "Okay...".<br>"3/4 cup vegetable oil.  
>4 large eggs.<br>One cup semi-sweet chocolate chips..." Destiny continued, handing Youmu each of the ingredients one by one as she put them in the thing with the cake mix.  
>"34 cup butter or margarine.  
>1 23 cup granulated sugar.  
>2 cups all purpose flower.<br>Fish shaped crackers-"  
>"Wait, crackers in a cake...?" Youmu stared at Destiny, puzzled.<br>Destiny ignored Youmu and continued to read the recipe off.  
>"Fish shaped candies.<br>Fish shaped solid waste."  
>"Wait, WHAT?"<br>"Fish shaped dirt.  
>Fish shaped Ethel benzine.<br>Pull n' peel licorice.  
>Fish shaped volatile organic compounds, and sediment shaped sediment."<br>"Sediment...shaped...sediment? Ethel benzine? Volatile organic compounds? Fish shaped dirt?"  
>"Candy coated peanut butter pieces; shaped like fish.<br>One cup lemon juice.  
>Alpha resins.<br>Unsaturated polyester resin.  
>Fiberglass surface resins.<br>Volatile malted milk impoundments.  
>9 large egg yokes.<br>12 medium geosynthetic membranes.  
>One cup granulated sugar.<br>An entry called: "How To Kill Someone With Your Bare-Hands"."  
>"What the...That doesn't even make any sense!" "2 cups rhubarb; sliced.<br>2/3 granulated rhubarb.  
>1 Tbsp all-purpose rhubarb.<br>1 tsp grated orange rhubarb.  
>3 Tbsp rhubarb; on fire."<br>"Rhubard...on FIRE?"  
>"1 Large rhubarb.<br>1 cross Bohr hole electromagnetic imaging rhubarb.  
>2 Tbsp rhubarb juice.<br>Adjustable aluminum head positioned.  
>Slaughter electric needle injector.<br>Cordless electric needle injector.  
>Injector needle driver.<br>Injector needle gun.  
>Cranial caps."<br>"Ugh...I'm not adding any of that weird stuff into it." Youmu said, looking somewhat disgusted.  
>Destiny ignored Youmu once more and put the ingredients in the thing with the cake mix.<br>"And it contains proven preservatives, deep penetration agents, and gas and oder control chemical's that will deodorize and preserve putrid tissue!"

Destiny put the thing with the ingredients for the cake inside the baking thingy and walked out of the kitchen casually.

"Is my cake ready? Is my cake ready?" An excited Yuyuko asked, bouncing around.  
>"Not yet. But it will be. Soon." Destiny replied.<br>"Yuyuko-sama, I don't think you really want to eat this cake..." Youmu said, slight concern in her voice.  
>"Why not? I want cake! And all the other cakes are lies!" "...I don't even know..."<br>Destiny started giggling and skipped back into the kitchen, pulling a cake out of the bakey thing and walking back into the other room.  
>"Youmu, she'll eat anything. We both know that. And what could possibly go wrong?" Destiny asked Youmu. "Besides, what's gonna happen? It's not like we have to worry about her dying." Destiny said, laughing.<br>"...Very funny."  
>Destiny sat the cake in front of Yuyuko, who proceeded to eat the cake in one bite.<br>"CAKE GOOD. YUYUKO WANT MOAR." Yuyuko exclaimed, before opening her mouth and turning it into a MOTHA[CENSORED]IN' BLACKHOLE that everything got sucked into, until everything in sight had been consumed.  
>"Ugh...Where are we?" Youmu asked, attempting to stand up on a rather squishy surface, in a place rather dark but filled with thousands, perhaps millions of different things. Food, objects, animals...<br>"I think we're in Yuyu's stomach." Destiny said, in an oddly cheerful voice.  
>"..."<p>

"I'm still hungry..." Yuyuko whimpered, alone in a totally dark abyss. 


	7. Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeen

"Alright, Chen, time for bed..." A tired Ran said, putting Ran down in a bed and tucking her in.  
>"I'm not tiiiireeeddd!" Chen whined.<br>"Yes you are, Chen. Whenever you say you're not tired, you're really barely awake."  
>"No! And I'm never going to sleep! EBER!" "Alright, Chen. Destiny taught me this lullaby...If I sing it to you...will you get tired?"<br>"Nope! I'm neber gonna get tired!" "I'm sure...I'm going to sing it anyway."  
>"Fine, but I'm never going to sleep! Ever!<p>"When daytime turns to night,<br>When the moon shines bright,  
>When you're tucked in tight,<br>and everything is alright.

Slip softly to that place,  
>Where secret thoughts run free,<br>There come face to face With who you want to be, so

Swim across the ocean blue,  
>Fly a rocket to the moon;<br>You can change your life,  
>Or you can change the world.<p>

Take a chance, don't be afraid,  
>Life is yours to live;<br>Take a chance and then the best has yet to come

Make a wish, it's up to you.  
>Find the strength inside,<br>Then watch your dreams come true.  
>You don't need a shooting star,<br>the magic's right there in your heart;  
>Close your eyes,<br>Believe and make a wish...  
>chiisaki mono sore wa watashi watashi desu magirenaku kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo<p>

soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni sukoshizutsu modotte yuku imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta wo homete kureta ano hi ni

sora wo aogeba michite kuru watashi no koe ga sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo fuwari maiagare

koe ga kikoeru yuku beki michi yubi sashite iru sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori watashi utatte imasu

I've always hoped for happiness,  
>And finally fulfilled my wish;<br>Cause I just need to see you smile.  
>sora wo aogeba michite kuru watashi no koe ga sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo fuwari maiagare<p>

Make a wish, it's up to you.  
>Find the strength inside,<br>then watch your dreams come true.  
>You don't need a shooting star,<br>the magic's right there in your heart;  
>Close your eyes,<br>Believe and make a wish...

Make a wish..."

Ran looked down at Chen, who had fallen asleep a while ago, smiled, and walked out of the room. 


	8. Triangular!

"Man, there is NOTHING to do!" Suika said, walking towards Destiny, looking quite...bored.  
>"OH MY ARCEUS I AM SO BORED." Destiny screamed, falling to her knees. Then she screamed.<br>"So yeah, your cheeks are pretty soft..." Suika said, rubbing Destiny's cheeks.  
>"Oh yeaahhh, that feels good...But we need to get out of here."<br>Cut to scene with Suika and Destiny flying on a giant Bidoof.  
>"Anything?"<br>"No!"  
>"The Bidoof isn't working!"<br>"We NEVER come up with good ideas on the Bidoof!"  
>"Well what else can we do?"<br>"WE CAN DO SOMETHING BETTER THAN STUPID!"  
>"Let's just drink some sake or something!"<br>"YOU ALWAYS DRINK SAKE!" Destiny screamed, headbutting Suika off the Bidoof. "I know! Let's visit triangle man!"  
>Cut to scene with Suika and Destiny in front of a triangular house.<br>"Hey Triangle? Are you home?"  
>"I'M A TRIANGLE!" Cirno shouted from behind them.<br>"WOAHHH! WOOAAHHHH!" Destiny shouted, cowering.  
>"Yeah! The boring triangle!"<br>"We want the one who isn't TERRIBLE!"  
>"Aww, but I'm smart!"<br>"NO! NO YOU ARE NOT!" Suika screamed, jumping in her face.  
>"Woahhh, my cheeks are soft..." Destiny said, rubbing her cheeks.<br>Lightning cracked.  
>"YEAAHHH! TRIANGULAR!" Yuugi screamed, jumping off a surfboard that was surfing on thin air. "I just surfed around the WORLD!"<br>Destiny took out a knife and began stabbing her.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Suika shouted.<br>"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Destiny shouted in reply, still stabbing Yuugi.  
>"Everyone! Onto the Bidoof" Suika shouted.<br>Cut to scene with Suika, Destiny, Cirno and Yuugi on the Bidoof.  
>"Well, now we're kidnappers!" Suika screamed.<br>"You have no idea what kind of irony is in that statement."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I'm sorry, I was just so bored!"  
>"I know, I know. I'm still totally bored too."<br>"I CAN FEEL MY TRIANGULAR AWESOMENESS LEAKIN' OUT OF MY FACE!" Yuugi screamed.  
>"I stole a pack of gum once!" Cirno shouted, hoping to become loved.<br>"NOBODY CARES, TRIANGLE LADY."  
>"Listen, let's just drop them into a ravine, and then light off a bunch of fireworks inside a church or something!"<br>"That sounds totally lame, but whatever."  
>"Heeeyyy." Cirno said, mouth half full, with blood on her face. "Am I cool yet?"<br>"Did you EAT part of Triangle Man?"  
>"Now he's a part of me forever!" Cirno said, sounding rather insane.<br>"THAT is hilarious!" Destiny screamed.  
>"Why did we never think of EATING people?"<br>"Oh my Arceus, our whole week is set!"  
>"Yaaay, I'm awesome!" Cirno shouted.<br>"Aaand into the ravine." Destiny said, bumping her off the Bidoof.  
>"Hey Destiny."<br>"What?"  
>"I want marshmellows." <div> 


	9. Goddamn Onicorn

Destiny stood in front of the stove, spatula in hand, staring at the sizzling eggs in front of her.  
>"These eggs are gonna be delicious..."<br>"DESTINY, GET IN HERE!" Suika shouted from the living room.  
>"What you want, woman? I'm makin' some eggs!"<br>"Get in here! There's a goddamn animal in the house!"  
>"There ain't no goddamn animal in the house."<br>"Get in here! There's an animal flyin' around the room!"  
>"Woman, I'm makin' myself some eggs."<br>"I DON'T CARE! GET IN HERE, THERE'S A GODDAMN ANIMAL FLYIN' AROUND THE ROOM!"  
>"OH THERE AIN'T NO GODDAMN ANIMAL!"<br>A weird moan came from the living room.  
>"Ah, whad'da'hell was that?"<br>"THAT'S THE GOD. DAMN. ANIMAL!"  
>"Alright, fine, woman, I'm comin' in!"<br>"Get in here, Destiny, it's gettin' animal butter in the ceiling!" Suika shouted, pointing at a passed out Yuugi, laying on the table.  
>"Well, I'll be. There's a goddamn animal flyin' around the house!"<br>"I TOLD YOU!"  
>"Well, you said there was a goddamn animal in the house, but I didn't believe you."<br>Yuugi moaned and rolled over in her 'sleep'.  
>"Lemme get da broom..." Destiny said, walking off towards the dining room, apparently to get a broom.<br>"Hurry! That goddamn animal is goin' crazy!"  
>Yuugi moaned and kicked her leg a little.<br>"Get out of here!" Destiny shouted, walking back into the living room with a broom and beginning to hit Yuugi with it. "Goddamn animal just get on outta here."  
>Yuugi moaned a little.<br>"That goddamn animals not leavin'! It's just stayin' there flying around the room, like a crazy animal!"  
>"I'm whackin' it with a broom but it's not doin' anything..."<br>"Well you gotta do somethin' ELSE, we can't have this goddamn animal flyin' around the house all the time!"  
>"Yeah, I KNOW woman, we can't have a goddamn animal flying around the house. I'm not a stupid!"<br>Yuugi grunted.  
>"I've been hitting it with a broom and it's not going a goddamn place!"<br>"I'm gonna go get the sake, breathe fire at that goddamn animal!"  
>"Woman, no! Don't get the sake, woman! WOMAN!"<br>"I got my sake, I'm gonna breathe fire at that goddamn animal!"  
>"WOMAN! You're gonna goddamn burn the roof!" Destiny paused and turned back to Yuugi. "Listen animal, this woman is a, this woman is a CRAZY woman!"<br>Destiny was interrupted by the breathing of fire at Yuugi. "Take that you goddamn animal!" Suika shouted, before continuing to breathe fire at her.  
>"WOMAN! WOMAN! You're burnin' the damn roof!"<br>"I want that goddamn animal out of my house!" Suika shouted, continuing to breathe fire at Yuugi.  
>"Okay, alright, darn it, WOMAN!"<br>Yuugi grunted and rolled off the table.  
>"Well there you go, woman, goddamn animal went out the window."<br>"I got that goddamn animal outta here!"  
>"Yes, you did, and you burned the ceiling!"<br>"I'll burn you!"  
>"Well, I'm goin' back to my eggs..." Destiny said, walking back to the kitchen.<br>She turned to the stove to see black, gross eggs.  
>"Oh, goddammit, my eggs are all burned!" <div> 


	10. Grope!

"I'M GOING TO CAPTURE AND FUCK ALL OF YOU! COME AND FUCK MEEEE~!" Destiny screamed, bursting into the room.  
>"...I'd...rather not." Suika said, staring.<br>"I'M GONNA RAPE YOU!" Destiny shouted.  
>"What is *wrong* with you?" Yuugi asked, annoyed.<br>Destiny walked over to Yuugi. "Is that a no, or a yes?"  
>"NO."<br>"You sure?"  
>"I'm positive."<br>"You're going to regret turning down my offer one day."  
>"The only thing I'm going to regret is not punching you. Hard."<br>Destiny reached forward and grabbed Yuugi's boobs.  
>"Grope!" She chirped.<br>There were a few moments of silence, before...  
>Yuugi growled. Destiny ran. Yuugi ran after her.<br>"GET THE HELL BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RAT!"  
>Suika watched from the corner of the room, amused.<br>"ARCEUS! SAVE ME!" Destiny screamed.  
>So a spacegoat bathed in holy light came down and saved everyone and then everyone lived in happy peace foreeverrr.<br>Or at least, until Destiny pissed Yuugi off again. Which was approximately five minutes later. 


	11. Delicious Fruits

"Watch your step now, wouldn't want you to squish me." Destiny said, looking up a random man who was walking down a sidewalk.  
>The man paused and looked down. "What? Woah..."<br>"Don't be afraid! I'm just a delicious pineapple. What's your name?"  
>"Stanley..." "Well, nice to meet ya, Stanley! I fell from the sky! Isn't that int'trestin'?"<br>"You...fell from the sky?"  
>"Yeah! Lots'a fruit fall from the sky!"<br>Suddenly, as if on cue (actually, it probably was on cue), Suika fell from the sky. "Hey guuuuys!"  
>"Hey, Orange! This is Stanley! He's real nice."<br>"Hey, Stanley! I'm a delicious orange!"  
>"Nice to meet you both..."<br>Then Yuugi fell from the sky. And split in two.  
>"Uh oh! I split in two!"<br>"That's just bad luck, Cucumber."  
>"A-are you okay?" Stanley asked.<br>"Probably not. I think I'm gonna die now. Bye guys!"  
>"Bye Cucumber!" Suika shouted.<br>"Awww, you didn't get to meet Stanley. He's real nice." Destiny whined.  
>"Hey Stanley! Sorry I can't stay longer, but I gotta go to heaven now! See ya'll!" And with that, Yuugi 'died'.<br>"He's not goin' to heaven."  
>"Cucumbers have wicked souls."<br>"I should probably be heading off..."  
>"Oh, why don't you take Cucumber with ya, make yourself a nice salad?"<br>"Uh...No thanks."  
>"Suit yourself! I bet he's delicious."<br>"I don't know, he kinda let himself go. He might be nasty."  
>Cirno fell out of the sky.<br>"Hey guuuys!"  
>"...Papaya, why did you even come here? Nobody likes you."<br>"Awww..." Cirno said, sadly. 


End file.
